I Just You
by aphrosey
Summary: Hyungseob ga kaget pas ternyata bener Woojin yang masuk kamarnya. "Ngapain kesini?" Woojin smirk ganteng. "Cuma minta izin ke camer buat nikahin princess mereka." {Park Woojin x Ahn Hyungseob; non-baku}
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

 **I JUST YOU  
**

©chrystarii

.

.

.

a fiction for PD101's

Park Woojin & Ahn Hyungseob

.

.

 _"Jinnie, ih! Gatau malu!" Hyungseob nutup muka pake sebelah tangan.  
_

 _Woojin smirk. "Gapapa, kan? Kamu seneng juga."_

.

.

.

.

Coba tebak.

Apa yang menarik dari tanggal 9 Agustus?

Gaada.

Kecuali kalo itu hari yang udah lo tunggu-tunggu sampe gemes selama setahun, dan...

Yap. Kawan-kawan. Itu bakal jadi hari ultah Hyungseob.

Udah seminggu ini Hyungseob _good mood_ terus. Iyalah, seneng ga ketulungan. Pokoknya seminggu ini dia ga sabaran banget nungguin tanggal 9.

Bukannya ngarepin _surprise_ sama kado sihㅡsebenernya iya, cuma jaimㅡtapi Hyungseob pengen tau aja ultahnya kali ini bakal gimana.

Yang jadi pertanyaan, Woojin inget ga ya?

.

.

.

.

Hyungseob kepengen banget bisa ngabisin waktu bareng doi. Pengen jalan ke taman hiburan, ke kafe, kemana gitu. Atau sekadar _cuddling_ di rumah dan semacemnya. Yang penting sama Woojin.

Hyungseob pengen yang kaya gini jadi berarti banget buat mereka. Karena kebetulan udah bertahan sampe selama ini, apa salahnya nambah lagi momen istimewa ye gak bro? Iyain.

Tapi sayang belakangan ini Woojin lagi tebir banget sama urusan klubnya. Mereka ga lama bakal ikut kompetisi _dance_ ngewakilin sekolah. Belum lagi sekarang minggu-minggu ujian, dan gegara sibuk latihan, mau ga mau Woojin jadi beberapa kali jeblok dan terpaksa remed.

Yaudah. Sip.

Jadi makin gabisa ngapa-ngapain. Ambyar semua rencana _healing time_ Hyungseob bareng Woojin.

Kayak hari ini.

Minggu, Woojin-Haknyeon-Jihoon pada janjian belajar bareng. Sepik doang aslinya mah molor berjamaah.

 _So_ , karena para _seme_ lagi kebakaran jenggot ngurusin remed, Hyungseob cuma bertamu doang ke rumah Woojin bareng yang lain. Daritadi mereka ga ngapa-ngapain, ngampar doang sambil makan ciki seadanya.

Gabut.

"Laper woe." keluh Daehwi.

Lah kok ada Daehwi perasaan gaada Samuel? Rapopo lah. Kan mereka F4 versi _uk_ e, jelas ga afdol kalo gaada si dewi ular.

Si Jinyoung yang daritadi olahraga jempol ganti-ganti channel, nguap. "Sama."

Hyungseob juga laper parah. Pengen _delivery_ tapi kantung menipis. Pengen keluar tapi yakali sob, kan doi lagi pada disuruh belajar, masa tiba-tiba ngajak jalan. Ketauan banget labilnya akh.

"Masak ae kuy." saran Hyungseob.

"Iya ya."

"Yakin bisa? Mau masak apaan coba? Resepnya pada tau? Gausah mikirin enak dulu dah, yang penting bakal bisa di makan?" cerocos Euiwoong. Songong emang bocahnya suka menjatuhkan ekspektasi gitu.

"Ya ntar tinggal gugel dong, say."

"Masak aja yang gampang."

Terus mereka dari ruang tamu berbondong-bondong ke dapur.

"Jinnie minjem dapur ya? Iya."

Izin ala kadarnya doang, dia yang nanya dia juga yang jawab. Pinter.

Dapur Woojin tuh rapi saking jarangnya diapa-apain. Ortu Woojin emang sering ke luar kota, sama kaya Hyungseob yang ortunya dinas kesana kemari. Cuma beda kalo Hyungseob masih ada bibi sama sopir yang ngurusin, Woojin mah ditinggal sendiri.

Jadi Woojin lebih suka nginep di rumah temen. Atau dia ngadain _sleepover_ kalo lagi pengen ngehancurin perabotan sama ngehamburin duitㅡsecara yang dateng bocah petakilan macem Haknyeon sama Jihoon, yang kalo lari-larian ga ragu buat naik sofa sampe lempar guci.

Mereka ngubek-ngubek kulkas. "Masak dari bahan seadanya aja lah."

"Iya udah. Darurat nih."

Terus mereka kompak gugeling nyari resep. Diskusi ampe berbusa.

"Gua ga pengen makan ijo-ijo."

"Harus, Seob. Katanya lo mau diet."

"Yaudah tapi cari yang ga berkuah."

"Lah gua pengen yang berkuah gimandose."

"Lagi panas gini juga."

"Ya terus napa njir."

Calon mama kudu berantem dulu kalo mau masak. Setelah musyawarah mufakat, mereka siap ngebakar dapur Woojin.

Di sisi lain, si tuan rumah tidur di kasur sambil baca ensiklopedia. Di karpet ada Haknyeon, bolak-balik lembar kerja matriks terus garuk-garuk kepala. Si Jihoon duduk di meja belajar sibuk ngerjain tugas. Begitu aja terus dari dua jam yang lalu.

Tumben belajar?

Mereka remed coy. Gini nih resikonya bolos jam demi latihan. Kena sialnya dua kali lipat.

Diantara bertiga Woojin doang yang remednya paling dikit. Soalnya tiap malem Hyungseob selalu sengaja _off_ supaya dia belajar. Hamdalah sekarang dia bisa santai sekalian cengcengin temennya yang pada udah kaya gembel gegara stres.

"Hanjinkkk." Haknyeon lempar diktat. Tiba-tiba inget omongan Euiwoong soal putus dan langsung khilaf, ngambil diktatnya balik terus dielus-elus.

"Kalo bukan karena si Jinyoung yang ngancem aneh-aneh, gua mana sudi megang buku hari minggu gini."

"Makanya jadi orang jan tolol." Woojin ngomong sambil makanin biskuit.

"Eanjir, mentang-mentang ga remed bangsul gitu lo."

"Halah nilainya juga palingan satu poin di atas KKM."

Woojin nyengir. "Yang penting gua ga megang buku hari minggu gini."

"Itu lo megang buku, nyet."

"Ini mah beda anjurg."

Woojin udah mau nabok Jihoon pake ensiklopedia sebelum dari bawah kedengeran bunyi _kompryang_ gede banget. Disusul jeritan kolosal si Daehwi nyelekit banget haduh, terus ada suara Euiwoong.

"KAK HYUNGSEOB ITU COBA DIMATIIN DULU KOMPORNYA."

Si Hyungseob malah ngedumel. "PERIH MOTONGIN BAWANG TAU."

"LEBE AH GAUSAH NANGIS. KATANYA LAKI."

"Ini gimana udah mateng belom? Jinyoung masakannya jangan ditinggalin WOI INI GIMANA."

"ANJUY GOSONG."

Trio cogan pandang-pandangan.

"Waluyoo." kata Jihoon nunjuk-nunjuk si tuan rumah.

Woojin ngelus dada. "Selamat tinggal, dapur idaman."

"Itu mereka ngapain buset dah."

"Nyelo. Ntar paling tuan rumah yang disuruh cuci piring."

"Jan gitu dong, mager nih gua."

Tapi bunyi-bunyi meresahkan itu masih aja kedengeran.

"Kalo piring gratisan ortu gua ampe kebelah dua mesti gimana gua njir."

Jihoon balik badan. "Sayang Hyungseob kan lo?" Woojin ngangguk aja. "Ya berarti mesti rela badan lo yang kebelah dua gantiin dia."

"Yeeh bazing, ga gitu juga!" kali ini Woojin beneran nabok.

Abis itu mereka sibuk lagi. Haknyeon balik tengkurep di karpet ngerjain soal paling gampang tapi pas dicoba tetep aja gaada jawabannya. Jihoon nekuk kaki di atas bangku, mabok soal sejarah.

Kamar Woojin jadi pengungsian mendadak gini soalnya lagi kosong ortu. Sekalian numpang ngademㅡmusim panas coyㅡmereka jadi persis anak kosan yang gabut ga danta.

"Jin." panggil Haknyeon.

"Hm."

"Lo inget kan."

"Hah?" Woojin setengah bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Dia ngernyitin dahi. "Inget apaan."

Tapi Haknyeon cuma natep dia doang. Lama. Sampe alis Woojin nyatu, sampe ditabok balik sama Jihoon pake bantal, baru bocahnya ngeh.

"OOOH." mulutnya bulet gede. "Inget lah."

"Sip. Jan sampe ngaret luh."

"Iye."

"Pokoknya ntar kalo lu ngaretㅡ"

"IYA SAMPIS, IYA. GUA DENGER KOK."

Abis ngegas gitu, Woojin tiduran lagi. Sekarang asik dengerin musik pake _headset_ , ga nyadar pintu diketuk dan kepala Hyungseob muncul.

"Permisi?"

Dua kepala nengok.

"Napa, Seob?" tanya Haknyeon.

Hyungseob masuk selangkah tapi langsung berenti. "Jinnie mana?"

"Noh." Jihoon, yang paling deket sama kasur nunjuk dan nepok kaki Woojin. "Woi."

Woojin ngelepas _headset_ -nya. "Apaan cot."

"Jinnie sayang~ dicariin Hyungseob."

"Jijik woe." Woojin bergidik. Sontak aja Jihoon ngakak kenceng sama Haknyeon.

Woojin nengok ke pintu dan liat Hyungseob-nya diem doang. Buru-buru dia duduk dan manggil doinya. "Sini."

Hyungseob nurut.

"Awas jan deket-deket Haknyeon ntar rabies."

"Anjink nih gingsul satu kalo ngomong." Haknyeon nyelepet kaki Woojin pake jaketnya.

"Suka bener ya, Nyeon."

"Bodo amat nyet."

Hyungseob ketawa doang. Biasa liat doinya becanda gitu mah. Akhirnya dia berdiri di depan Woojin yang duduk. Tangannya langsung dipegang.

"Kenapa?" tanya Woojin.

"Jinnie."

"Hmm?"

Hyungseob malah manyun. Woojin ga ngerti. "Kenapa, sih?"

Dia udah mikir kalo dapurnya angus dan sekarang Hyungseob sedih karena gabisa eksperimen disana lagi. _Shit do happen_.

"Anterin keluar yuk?"

"Kemana."

"Mau McFlurry."

Woojin masang muka bingung. "Terus tadi ngacak dapur bikin apaan?"

Hyungseob geleng-geleng putus asa. "Gabisa dimakan."

Nahloh. Mpoz. Berarti mesti banget ya setelah ini Woojin kerja rodi beresin dapur.

Ngeliat doi yang diem kaget gitu, Hyungseob ngomong lagi. "Gamau ya?"

Woojin balik lagi ke Hyungseob yang kedip-kedip. "Mau kok. Tapi nanti agak sorean ya? Aku bentar lagi latihan nih."

Gantian Hyungseob yang berkerut-kerut. "Kamu latihan panas-panas gini?"

"Ya apa mau dikata." Woojin angkat bahu.

Hyungseob makin manyun. Dia nyisir poni Woojin sampe dahinya keliatan, terus ditoyor. "Makin item awas loh ya."

Haknyeon-Jihoon udah mau ngakak lagi.

"Resiko aja itu mah."

"Tapi emang kamu ga pengen di rumah aja gitu? Mumpung minggu."

Hyungseob kode keras. Karena udah berhari-hari ini Woojin ganti prioritas, udah bukan dia lagi, jadi wajar dong Hyungseob pengen diuyel doi.

Mumpung minggu, gaes. Mumpung minggu.

NGAPAIN JUGA MINGGU BEGINI WOOJIN MASIH MAU _DATING_ SAMA STUDIO.

"Gabisa, sayang." Woojin ngasih nyengir setengah hati.

Nah, kan. Kecewa tapi ga terkejut. Hyungseob tau jawabannya pasti begini. Lagi dan lagi.

Woojin ngusap rambutnya sayang dan mandang tepat di mata. Dia juga sebenernya gaenak tjoy ninggalin Hyungseob mulu. "Maaf ya?"

Hyungseob akhirnya cuma ngangguk.

Ya apa mau dikata.

Abis itu tanpa ngomong apa-apa lagi Hyungseob keluar kamar, Haknyeon-Jihoon ngehela nafas. Muka mereka merana.

"Kesian."

Woojin nahan senyum. "Udah yuk, gercep ke studio. Keburu disemprot Kak Daniel males banget gua."

Yo wes karena tuan rumahnya mau pergi, mereka pada balik. Hyungseob dianter Woojin pulang dan selama di perjalanan, mereka ga banyak omong.

Tumbenan banget.

Woojin yang ngerti doinya ngambek berusaha ngehibur Hyungseob. Sampe di rumahnya, kaya biasa, Woojin nahan tangannya dulu.

"Jangan sedih." kata Woojin. Dia ngegoyangin tautan tangan mereka sambil ngeliat doinya yang nunduk.

Hyungseob ngegeleng kecil. "Engga sedih kok."

"Kamu ga pinter boong."

Plis deh. Demi dewa.

 _Ya kalo udah tau jelas sedih gausah sibuk lagi bisa kan._

"Engga, serius. Santai aja." Hyungseob ngulum bibir. "Kamu latihan yang bener biar menang. Biar aku ga malu punya pacar kaya kamu."

"Iya," bales Woojin sambil senyum. Gingsulnya keliatan ih, jadi emesh.

Tapi abis itu mereka diem. Ampas sekali. Hyungseob ga suka banget keadaan kaya gini tapi dia sendiri gatau mesti ngapain. Woojin dalem hati udah wanti-wanti aja Hyungseob sampe marah.

"Yaudah," Woojin tiba-tiba nepuk pucuk kepalanya dan ngangkat kelingking. "Aku janji. Ntar sore aku beneran anter kamu ke McD."

Hyungseob muter mata. Sampis tau ga. Omong kosong macem apalagi ini.

"Gausah dipaksain." bales dia.

"Aku serius." ngeliat reaksi Hyungseob, Woojin sontak nangkup pipinya. Ngedeketin wajah mereka. "Buat kamu bakal aku usahain."

Ah, Hyungseob sebenernya gamau berharap banyak. Setiap saat Woojin ngomong begitu, pasti ujung-ujungnya batal. Apalagi alesannya kalo bukan karena kepepet latihan. Tapi entah kenapa kali ini Hyungseob ngerasa seneng dan pengen percaya aja.

Akhirnya dia ikut angkat kelingking. "Janji?"

"Janji." mereka saling kait kelingking terus Woojin ngecup keningnya.

"Udah ih, Jinnie. Gausah lama-lama ngecupnya." kata Hyungseob sambil ngedorong dada Woojin menjauh.

"Kenapa sih." ya jelas bingung dong.

"Malu diliatin orang." bisik Hyungseob.

"Yailuy." Woojin malah ketawa dan balik nempelin kening mereka. "Katanya kangen."

"Tapi kan ga di luar juga."

"Kamu maunya di dalem? Ntar keterusan loh."

AENJEAYE.

"Mulai deh. Ngombe." Hyungseob noyor dahi Woojin. "Udah sana. Nanti keburu telat."

Halah jual mahal. Sok jaim. Aslinya mah kesemsem diginiin doi.

Tapi Woojin bukannya nurut malah natap muka Hyungseob. Serius intens gitu. Lama-lama yang diliatin salting, mukanya mendadak kikuk.

Woojin tuh kalo lagi diem serius, muka seksi bangsulnya suka ga ke kontrol. Mana tahan Hyungseob ditatap intens pake ekspresi iya-iya gitu.

Haduh.

Ya lord.

Gansnya luber dah.

Woojin udah pengen nahan tawa aja liat ekspresi doi. Iyalah, apa coba yang ga manis dari seorang Ahn Hyungseob. Gemes kepengen uyel-uyel kalo aja dia ga inget lagi punya urusan.

"Apaan sih. Ngeliatinnya gitu amat." Hyungseob pura-pura sewot, tapi Woojin masih doyan ngeliatin.

"Jinnie? Woi." dan masih dikacangin. Hyungseob sontak aja ragu-ragu megang wajahnya. "Apaan sih? Di muka aku ada apa?"

"Saus, tuh."

Woojin gercep majuin badan dan kecup pinggir bibir Hyungseob. Bahunya ditabok.

"Jinnie, ih! Gatau malu!" Hyungseob nutup muka pake sebelah tangan.

BAZING WOI. Hyungseob ga ngarepin sampe disosor di muka umum gini juga kali. Si Woojin menang banyak ini mah.

1-0.

Woojin _smirk_. "Gapapa, kan? Kamu seneng juga."

"Tapi ga disini!" Hyungseob hentakin kaki.

"Iya, iya." Woojin akhirnya nurunin tangan yang nutup muka Hyungseob terus dia genggam. Doinya masih manyun malu mau.

"Kirain aku ada apa. Dasar tukang kerdus."

Lagian yakeles ada saus. Hyungseob kan belom makan apa-apa.

"Maunya ada apa."

"Ya kirain cemong ato apa gitu. Aku lagi bopung banget soalnya."

"Engga kok. Cakep."

"Iyain."

Gini nih kalo Woojin keseringan main sama _squad_ ampasnya. Makin bobrok _inside outside_.

Tapi sayang mereka ga bisa lebih lama lagi. Woojin pamit ke studio karena udah di- _spam chat;_ katanya gercep dateng gausah pacaran mulu. Hyungseob mau ga mau ngebiarin doi berangkat. Dari motornya, Woojin ngelambai sambil senyum ganteng.

"Tunggu aku, ya. Sampe ketemu nanti sore."

Hyungseob bales dadah. Dalam hati berdoa semoga ga kena PHP lagi.

.

.

Tapi ternyata sampe malem dia ga nerima kabar apapun dari Woojin.

Semua chat ga dibales. Boro-boro bales, di- _read_ aja engga. Dia juga berkali-kali telepon tapi selalu gagal.

Apa Woojin lagi ga megang hape? Terus artinya dia ga megang janji juga gitu?

Hyungseob udah nahan omong kasar. Daritadi dia berusaha sabar, berusaha ngehibur diri sendiri dan tentunya berusaha ngusir _nethink_. Hyungseob sendirian di rumah, tapi sekarang bukan laper yang jadi persoalan.

Melainkan kenapa Woojin lagi-lagi ngegampangin dia?

 _Mood_ Hyungseob hancur parah. Dia ngelewatin makan malem padahal juga udah ga makan siang. Sepanjang malem kerjaannya cuma uring-uringan ga danta.

Tengah malem Hyungseob nerima telepon. Dia udah ga ngarepin apa-apa lagi, pengen tidur, tapi begitu liat nama Jinnie di- _caller ID_ , Hyungseob langsung bangun dari rebahannya.

"Halo?" jawabnya pelan, ngontrol suara biar ga kedengeran terlalu ngegas.

" _Halo, Hyungseob?_ " suara diseberang kedengeran buru-buru.

Hyungseob gigit bibir. _Shit_.

" _Halo?_ " panggil Woojin lagi. Nada paniknya makin kentara.

Tapi Hyungseob harus berusaha ngebuat suaranya ga terlalu kedengeran bergetar atau aneh gimana dulu sebelum bales. "Iya?"

" _Hyungseob, dengerin aku. Maaf, sumpah._ "

Hyungseob narik nafas. Harusnya dia udah bisa nebak, harusnya dia udah terbiasa, tapi kenapa masih nyesek begini.

"Iya." dan emang cuma itu doang jawaban yang bisa dia kasih.

" _Seob, aku ga maksud gitu. Aku ga maksud buat ngelanggar janjiㅡoke, aku emang ngelanggar janji. Tapi aku punya alesan._ "

Kemaren-kemaren semua juga ada alesannya, kan. Hyungseob diem aja.

" _Seob?_ "

"Iya. Gapapa. Jinnie pasti capek, kan? Iya aku tau. Udah pulang belum?"

" _Hyungseob, ka_ _ㅡ_ "

"Kalo udah pulang mending cepet tidur. Besok sekolah, kamu remed juga kan? Jangan lupa diulang lagi materinya biar inget."

 _Anjir. Anjir. Anjir._

Semua ngalir gitu aja. Ini cuma kalimat pelarian supaya Hyungseob ga keceplosan marah dan ngeluarin semua unek-uneknya.

" _Hyungseob, tolong jangan gini._ " suara Woojin diseberang kedengeran frustasi.

"Terus aku harus gimana lagi, Jinnie?" Hyungseob narik nafas berat.

Woojin diem.

"Aku cuma ga pengen ngerepotin kamu yang seharusnya fokus sama tugas. Gapapa, aku b aja. Aku maafin kamu. Udah ya? Udah malem, biasanya kamu yang marah kalo aku ngalong."

" _Kamu serius gapapa?_ "

Engga lah goblo. Hyungseob sepik doang.

Tapi dia malah ngangguk biarpun Woojin ga bakal ngeliat. "Iya."

" _Yaudah, kamu cepet tidur. Aku minta maaf sekali lagi._ "

Najis ga peka.

Terus mereka diem. Hyungseob udah gatau mau ngomong apa lagi. Dia juga gatau Woojin diseberang lagi mikirin apaan sampe hening begitu.

Gaada yang mutus panggilan. Hyungseob mana mau, aslinya dia kan denger suara Woojin lebih lama tapi disatu sisi udah ga kuat mau baper.

" _Semoga mimpi indah, sayang._ " bisik Woojin final.

Tapi kalimat itu cuma bikin hatinya makin mencelos. Woojin ga ada usaha apa gitu?

Nah kan, berarti sekali lagi si Hyungseob aja yang ngarepnya ketinggian. Kalo udah gini kan jatohnya sakit.

Hyungseob nunduk dan akhirnya mutus panggilan. Heh, malem-malem begini kok matanya keringetan ya?

Sampis emang, bisa bengkak nih besok. Mana mau dia keliatan jelek gitu pas di sekula.

Hyungseob kecewa.

Dia cuma pengen minggu-minggu menuju ulang tahunnya jadi berarti, tapi malah ga sesuai ekspektasi.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Hyungseob masuk sekolah kaya biasa. Belum berangkat aja udah _bad mood_ parah. Males mikirin apa-apa.

Matanya sedikit bengkak, untung mukanya ga kusem bopung gitu. Yang makin bikin bete, hapenya sepi notif dari Woojin. Biasanya mah rutin _spam_ pagi-pagi nawarin berangkat bareng atau segala macem. Sekarang mah boro-boro.

Hyungseob fakir belaian banget anjuy.

Jadi syedi.

Lagian sob, ngapain juga masih ngemis perhatian padahal dia sendiri yang nyuruh Woojin fokus sama urusannya.

Bangsul lah.

Kalo gini kan Hyungseob kudu banget ngejar bus. Belom apa-apa udah 3in1; keringetan, bau, _plus_ lengket. Berhasil dapet bus, baru aja mau sujud syukur dapet bangku sisaan, gataunya ada ibu paruh baya berdiri deket dia.

Hyungseob kan gini-gini laki coy. Sisi _gentlemen-_ nya ga ketinggalan numbuh kok, _so_ dia rela aja ngasih bangku ke ibu itu dan gantian berdiri.

Dalam hati misuh-misuh pegel. Kalo dibonceng Woojin kan ga mesti gini.

Nyampe kelas langsung naruh kepala di meja. Pusing atuh pala berbi. Diajak ngobrol juga cuma bales sekadarnya. Ga minat ngikutin pelajaranㅡ _plus_ tadi pagi ga sarapan.

Pokoknya hari ini Hyungseob mager tingkat dewa.

"Seob."

"Hm."

"Itu lo diliatin guru ege." Hyunmin nyenggol tangannya.

"Ck," Hyungseob ngangkat kepala ogah-ogahan. Mukanya berkerut sambil natap papan tulis.

Baru dua menit megang pulpen mau nyatet, Hyungseob ngeluh lagi. "Lo nyari akal gitu kek supaya gua bisa tidur."

Hyunmin ngehela nafas. "Sumpah ya sob, dari jam pertama tuh lo udah ga bergairah gini. Napa sih?"

"Opek lah."

"Najisin tau ga lo." lah si Hyunmin bisa sinis gitu.

"Lagi _bad mood_ aja." jawab Hyungseob.

"Pantes. Asli lo udah kaya ciwi PMS."

Hyungseob sontak aja naik darah, dia ngangkat diktat. "Anyink nih, bocah songong!"

Eh sial seribu sial, tiba-tiba gurunya nyeletuk kenceng. "Ahn Hyungseob?"

Nah kan. Mampus. Belum juga mau anarkis udah tercyduk duluan. Bacot emang nih si Hyunmin.

"Iya, Pak. Maaf."

"Maaf, maaf! Kamu daritadi saya perhatiin sama sekali gaada niat ngikutin pelajaran ini." haduh kan gurunya nyerocos. Pasti satu kelas ngeliatin. Malu bor.

Hyungseob dengus kecil sambil nunduk. Plis ya lord emang sebenernya dia lagi ga niat ngapa-ngapain. Si Hyunmin aja yang rese.

Pengen rasanya Hyungseob gebuk bocahnya yang malah nyengir penuh dosa kalo ga inget Hyunmin kemaren baru naik tingkat ke sabuk item.

"Berdiri kamu di luar kelas!"

Eanjurg ngapa jadi gini? Panik, Hyungseob mana sudi dihukum dewekan. "Tapi, Pakㅡ"

"Sampe istirahat! Gaada tapi-tapian! Kamu mau nilainya saya kurangin?!"

Ah, sampis. Hyungseob benci banget nih sama guru yang ngacemnya pake embel-embel nilai. Akhirnya terpaksa dia keluar sendirian.

Koridor sepi udah kaya notif dari Woojin. Tapi pasti bakal ada aja satu-dua murid yang lewat, kan jadi makin malu.

Ga level Hyungseob tuh diginiin.

Ga ngerti juga kenapa sial bisa ngefans banget sama dia. Jangan-jangan semalem kejatohan cicak lagi?

"IYUHHH."

Hyungseob ngeringis jijik dan alhasil diliatin sama orang lewat.

.

.

Bel istirahat bunyi. Pas gurunya keluar, Hyungseob ngasih senyum kripi dan langsung ngeluh sambil _cursing_ lancar.

Sumpah woi ini kaki abis berdiri di bus lanjut berdiri hampir sejam rasanya mau dibongkar pasang aja.

Hyungseob pegel lahir batin. Baru aja mau jongkok, tangannya keburu di tarik berdiri lagi. Sontak aja dia jerit kesakitan.

"Aduh anjrit! Sakit njink."

Eh gataunya si Euiwoong. Songong bet dah akh.

"Berdiri, woi."

"Ogah. Gua mau ke UKS aja." Hyungseob balik badan tapi tangannya ditahan.

"Eits, gaboleh. Kalo ke UKS ntar aja pas jam masuk sekalian gua temenin." kata Daehwi.

"Yee bisaan ae lo kampret. Bilang aja mau bolos."

Daehwi nyengir doang. Empat serangkai manusia unyu jalan beriringan ke kantin siap tawuran nyari makan. Hyungseob pengen lambaikan tangan ke kamera karena gakuadh jalan, tapi perutnya juga ga tahan minta asupan.

Lagi serius bengong banyak pikiran gitu, tiba-tiba Daehwi guncang bahunya.

"Eh bor, lo tadi kenapa coba?"

"Ya lo liat kan gua kenapa." Hyungseob ngebales apatis.

"Tau gua nyet. Maksud gue tumbenan aja lo kena semprot gitu."

Hyungseob angkat bahu. Sebenernya udah jelas alesannya kenapa, cuma males diungkit lagi.

"Lo juga tadi berangkat sendiri kenapa dah?" Jinyoung keponya ketularan Hyunmin pasti.

"Emang gaboleh gua berangkat sendiri?"

"Berantem ya sama Woojin?"

Hyungseob ON POINT.

Tapi buru-buru bocahnya _stay cool_ lagi. "Iyain biar cepet."

"Iya kan? Gua bener kan? Haha." Daehwi serius minta dinajisin, temen lagi menderita malah diketawain.

Lah? Situ temen?

"Ngapa dah, kok bisa." tanya Euiwoong.

"Perasaan lo kemaren masih dianter ke McD kan."

HAAANNZENG. MAUNYA.

Hyungseob senyum pahit. "Iya kali."

"Emang Woojinㅡ"

Bisa ga sih ya lord ini _uke-uke_ berhenti ngomongin si gingsul. _Mood_ Hyungseob jadi makin amburadul kan. Baru aja _cursing_ dalem hati berharap ga mikirin Woojin lagi, eh dari arah berlawanan trio bangsadh lewat.

MAMVUZ.

Trio bangsadh berarti Haknyeon-Jihoon-Woojin.

Ada doi.

HADUH MALES BANGET YA LORD.

Semalem kan mereka baru bersitegangㅡengga sih, itu mah Hyungseob aja yang baperan. Terus sampe pagi belom ada komunikasi apapun, dan sekarang dia kelabakan, sama sekali buntu pikiran mesti masang muka kaya apa di depan Woojin.

Jinyoung nyenggol lengannya. "Noh, Woojin lewat noh Seob."

"Aduh mampus gua. Anyink nih orang lagi gamau ketemu juga. Sampis. Bangsul."

"Lah, Seob?"

"Sono lo semua pergi duluan!"

Hyungseob ngusir dan langsung sembunyi sambil jongkok di balik pilar. Dia nunduk mepet ke dinding, beneran ditinggalin sama temennya. Macem bocah bloon ga boong dah. Tapi bomat kuy. Yang penting ga ketemu Woojin.

Dia denger suara langkah kaki sama ketawa si Haknyeon makin deket. Hyungseob mengkeret. Udah dagdigdug alay duluan.

Tapi ternyata mereka lewat gitu aja, suaranya juga hilang karena lagi rame.

Hyungseob ngehela nafas lega. Dalam hati mikir kenapa dia sampe segininya buat ngejauhin Woojin.

Lah mereka masih _taken_ kan? Mereka juga sebenernya mah ga berantem, Woojin kan udah minta maaf. Dia ngelakuin ini karena alasan logis bukan karena dia ga sayang lagi. Hyungseob aja yang nanggepinnya berlebihan. Makin dipikirin malah bikin komplikasi.

Sekarang kakinya udah pegel kelamaan jongkok, jadi mending dia kabur aja ke UKS.

Hyungseob balik badan danㅡ

"HUA-"

"Eits, awas."

Woojin refleks narik tangan Hyungseob supaya doi ga kejengkang. Hyungseob juga otomatis genggam tangan Woojin supaya nahan badannya sendiri. Kakinya nyut-nyutan parah.

"Awas ntar nabrak tong sampah." kata Woojin kalem.

Hyungseob nutup muka malu. Sia-sia dong dia jongkok lama disini, mana pake segala teriak dan jadi tontonan massa. Ujung-ujungnya ketauan juga elah.

"Kamu ngapain?"

"Kamu yang ngapain!" kata Hyungseob sewot.

"Yee aku begini karena ngeliat kamu." Woojin noyor dahi Hyungseob. "Main petak umpet?"

Haha lucu. Iyain.

"Udah ah, sana." Hyungseob ngedorong bahu Woojin. Posisi mereka masih jongkok hadap-hadapan.

"Jan bilang kamu malu lagi, hm?" Woojin ngedeketin wajahnya dan ikutan nunduk supaya bisa liat muka doi yang ketutupan poni.

Tadi tuh gataunya si Woojin juga lagi jongkok di belakang dia, makanya pas Hyungseob balik badan ternyata muka mereka deket banget. Lah kirain mah dedemit soalnya item gitu.

"Engga kok, siapa juga yang malu." Hyungseob akhirnya tegakin badan sambil ngangkat dagu, tapi belom apa-apa kakinya oleng.

Belagu sih.

Untung keburu ditahan sama doi. Tangannya digenggam dan ditarik berdiri.

"Letoy gitu." kata Woojin nahan ketawa.

"Abis dihukum, tau!" Hyungseob manyun.

"Kok bisa?" Woojin ngernyitin dahi, maju dan ngerapihin poninya.

Bisa lah. _Thanks to_ Hyunmin yang anjirnya selangit. Lagian Hyungseob kan dihukum gegara mikirin Woojin.

"Pegel ya?"

"Pegel." keluh Hyungseob.

Eh terus Woojin mendadak berlutut, mijitin kaki Hyungseob.

HANJER BOR.

Hyungseob gigit bibir. "Jinnie, udah gausah. Kamu jadi keliatan kayak dibabuin."

Halah padahal dalem hati jerit seriosa.

"Kamu tuh harus tetep mikirin diri kamu sendiri walaupun gaada aku." kata Woojin pelan.

Ih kok sedih.

"Abis ini mending UKS, ya?" Woojin terus bangun dan ngusap kepala Hyungseob.

Bocahnya ngeliatin. Dia lagi-lagi ngarepin sesuatu. "Bareng Jinnie?"

"Aku gabisa, Seob." Woojin ngegeleng. Hyungseob gigit bibir nungguin kalimat selanjutnya.

"Aku harus latihan."

Sip.

Sip, bor. Sip. Hyungseob nunduk, tapi detik berikutnya dia angkat kepala dan taraaaa! Senyum manis udah kepasang di wajahnya.

"Yaudah," nyesek sih, cuma sekarang Hyungseob lupa gimana cara ngilangin senyum. "Semangat latihannya!"

Woojin bales senyum. Tipis doang tapi ngangenin. Dia genggam jemari Hyungseob terus ngecup punggung tangannyaㅡlagi rame jadi gabisa nyosor.

"Seriusan ya, kamu harus ke UKS. Kalo laper jangan lupa makan."

"Iya. Bawel."

Dia gatau aja Hyungseob mogok makan dari kemaren.

Tanpa banyak basa-basi, Woojin balik badan. Hyungseob cuma bisa diem aja ngeliatin punggung itu ngejauh. Tapi bentaran kemudian Woojin ngelambai, senyum makin lebar.

Wah, _deja vu_.

Kayaknya baru kemaren Hyungseob diginiin, cuma bedanya jadi makin nyesek aja.

Woojin masang senyum sejuta watt. "Dah! Nanti pulang aku anter balik."

 _D_ _eja vu_ menjadi-jadi, Hyungseob bales dadah dan senyum seadanya.

Iyain.

Paling juga di mulut doang.

.

.

.

.

 **swipe**

* * *

 **Side Note** :

AYEY! BALIK LAGI!

Gatau diri emg nih baliknya lama bgt pake z, tapi maklumin aja yach.

Kemaren-kemaren masih baper gegara jinseob ga debut, tapi karena readers banyak yang muji karya sampah ini, otomatis ga bisa bereaksi selain loncat kesenengan. Seriusan loh review kalian bener-bener ngedongkrak gue buat nulis lagi :""" *curhat dong

Dan yap. Ini satu dari sekian karya ampas lainnya, hasil kolab sama temen yang sama bobroknya kaya saya.

Plotnya diambil dari salah satu readers yang ngasih saran di PM, terus saya kembangin sendiri.

Ini masih pemanasan, niatnya bikin twoshoot tp chap satunya msh dalam proses jd yah... :))))) doain chap depan ga terlalu nebar keju dan bisa lebih ambyar dr "ImU" HUAHUAHUAHUA

RnR jangan lupa ay~

.

.

-031717, 10.11


	2. Drop

.

.

.

.

 **I JUST YOU  
**

©chrystarii

.

.

.

a fiction for PD101's

Park Woojin & Ahn Hyungseob

.

.

 _"Buat apa lo tau? Mau ngerendahin gua ga laki?!"_

 _"Engga, gua cuma takut lo ditangisin sama cowok ga guna."_

.

.

.

.

Sesuai nasib, Hyungseob melenggang dewekan ke UKS. Udah kaya ga niat idup jalan letoy kesenggol sana sini bomat anjay sampe dicibir orang, tapi Hyungseob _keep_ santuy.

Tiba-tiba ada yang manggil dia pake suara toa.

"Hyungseob!"

Semprul nih akh Hyungseob lagi bete malah diteriakin.

Begitu nengok langsung nemu yang manggil padahal jarak mereka cukup jauh. Kok bisa? Iyalah, orang paling nyentrik gitu.

Kwon Hyunbin nyengir pas nyamperin dia.

"Ono opo toh?" tanya Hyungseob. Mesti banget ngedongak kalo ngobrol sama dia mah.

Si kakel cuma nyengir makin lebar. "Hai."

Lah?

"Apaan sih, Kak. Danta deh." Hyungseob ketawa pelan terus lanjut jalan.

Eh si kakel ngekorin. "Lagi ngapain?"

"Mariposa ya lagi terbang."

"Aduh ketawa."

"Haha iya ya. Hamdalah dong gua lucu."

"Bodor ih." tapi abis itu Hyunbin nanya lagi. "Tumbenan disini?"

"Gaboleh?"

"Yaelah nanya doang aja judes."

"Cie kepo."

"Sabodo amat lah." Hyunbin langsung misuh-misuh gitu.

Hyungseob terkekeh. Dia nonjok lengan si kakel. "Geli tau ga. Laki baperan."

"Gue ga baperan."

"Kirain mo bilang; gue ga laki."

"Sianyink ngomul ae nih!" Hyunbin udah mau bales nonjok cuma ditahan.

Kan gabole tauk main tangan sama ciwi perawan. Eh.

" _No_ _cursing_." Hyungseob goyangin telunjuk.

"Lagian timbang jawab gausah pake silat lidah berapa sih."

"Lah situ ngapain juga disini?" Hyungseob malah nanya balik.

"Kelas gue kan emang disini, pinterrr." jadi gemes deh si Hyunbin.

"Oiya inget. Wkakakk." Ini asli ga danta tapi entah kenapa Hyungseob malah ketawa lepas. Maklum dia kan anaknya agak krenyes.

Jadi UKS itu letaknya ada di gedung barat, dan gedung barat itu dikenal sebagai sarang kakel becoz anak kelas dua belas di sono semua.

Wajar lah kalo ketemu Hyunbin.

Lagi anteng jalan, eh si Hyunbin mendadak loncat depan dia terus nunjuk-nunjuk idungnya.

"Ciat ciaattt ciaaaatttt sendirian." mana pake nyengir tiga jari segala.

Tingkah sama muka ga koheran banget astoge. Malu-maluin.

"Aduh ga ngaca." sindir Hyungseob.

"Sekarang engga, kok. Kan udah sama lo."

"Tawain jangan?"

"Jangan dong, sayang ntar kalo yang manis-manis diliatin banyak orang."

Hyungseob ngerutin dahi. "Siapa manis."

"Ya elo lah."

 _Anzenk_. Kali ini mah ngomongnya sambil senyum ganteng gitu.

Hyungseob ngedengus tawa padahal jantungnya berdisko asoy. "Ne in biar palli."

Kwon Hyunbin, salah satu bocah dari kubu legendaris seantero sekolah a.k.a Justice League, sebut aja sayang. Ga deng sepik. Pangeran sekolah, maksudnya.

 _Khilaf akutu_.

Kenapa mereka bisa deket ya karena Hyungseob kan supel, siapapun diajak jabat tangan. Sebagai sesama anak hitz jelas dong mereka pernah interaksi baik secara langsung maupun di DM.

Emang mereka jarang momen becoz Hyungseob kemana-mana sama anak BNMㅡsekaligus karena dia Woojin'sㅡtapi satu hal yang bikin mereka makin deket itu gegara selera humor yang sama-sama jongkok.

Intinya, mereka itu bro seperecehan.

Sekarang mereka lanjut jalan bersisian sambil ngobrol, sampe tiba-tiba Hyunbin ngomong.

"Seob, nganggur ga?"

Idiw sedih amat dianggep nganggur.

"Wah, mau diajak ngantin ya? Boljug tuh." Hyungseob sok asik.

"Mupeng banget njir. Ngantin mah kapan-kapan aja. Sekarang lo mau ikut gua ga?"

"Kalo misalnya unfaedah mending gua balik ke kelas dah."

"Faedah, suwer. Ini bisa keitung berbuat kebaikan." si Hyunbin ngasih tanda _peace_.

"Bener nih? Sepik doang lagi."

"Serius." Hyunbin ngasih muka duarius.

Hyungseob mikir dulu. Dia ngulum bibir. "Kemana?"

"Ikut gua ke lapangan basket."

Hyunbin langsung gercep narik tangannya dan ubah haluan turun tangga. Hyungseob diem aja selama tangannya ditarik ke lapangan _outdoor_.

Batal nih ke UKS?

Udah nemu _mood booster_ sih ya.

Hyungseob ngerasa bersalah karena ga ngikutin perintah Woojin. Nyatanya mereka sama-sama saling ingkar, tapi di satu sisi dia juga gapunya niat buat berhenti ikutin Hyunbin.

.

.

.

.

Dulu Hyungseob sempet ngarep punya doi titisan model cogan macem Hyunbin gini.

Tapi waktu itu malah Woojin duluan yang gercep ngegas dan baperin dia, _care_ segala macem terus nembak, jadilah Hyungseob kenanya sama si gingsul.

Itu juga sebelum dia tau ternyata sifat keren Hyunbin pencitraan doang. Dia ga beda bobrok sama anak BNM.

Belakangan ini dia juga tau kalo si kakel hensem lagi berusaha beli lahan di hati orang.

"Seob."

"Paan."

"Kasih tips nembak Kak Minhyun kek."

Tuh kan bener.

"Lah, lo emang udah putus, Kak?" agak kaget gitu si Hyungseob.

"Udah lama keles." Hyunbin nyinyir.

Perasaan gaada gosip heboh pangeran sekolah ngejomblo deh.

"Terakhir siapa dah? Yang babet Kak Hoorim atau Kak Hyunwoo?"

"Hyojoon."

Hyungseob ngehela nafas berat. Dia muterin bola basket di tangannya. "Lo kok macem keparat gitu sih doyan gonta-ganti pacar? Kali ini siapa lagi yang mau lo campakkin?"

"Campakkin lo aja gimana?"

Goblonya si Hyungseob malah nanya sambil bingung gitu. "Lah berarti kita harus _taken_ dulu dong?"

"Wah iya dong. Haha."

Kita ya bor. **Kita**.

Kali ini mah jantungnya maraton gitu. Emang dah seme cogan wajib banget lihai ngerdus.

"Ck, ga sudi!" untung Hyungseob bisa sepik. Dia udah ancang-ancang mau gebuk pake bola.

"Canda si." Hyunbin angkat bahu, mukanya santai. "Gasuka juga nikung si bogel."

"Jinnie ga bogel!" jerit Hyungseob.

"Waduu iyain deh. Dimarahin uke-nya bisa mampus gua."

Hyungseob elus dada sambil dengus jengkel terus diem. Bentar, ngontrol perasaan dulu boi.

"Seob."

"Hm?"

"Lo belom jawab pertanyaan gua nih."

"Gimana ya." diem dulu. Mikir. "Gua juga ga ngerti."

"Hah?"

"Gue kan belom pernah nembak anak orang." Hyungseob ngelanjutin tapi pandangannya fokus ke bola yang lagi dia _dribble_.

Hyunbin di pinggir lapangan mencibir. "Tahik, sepik dipelihara."

"Seriusan. Woojin yang pertama."

Hyungseob ga sadar senyum tipis sambil natap tanah.

"Itu juga dia yang nembak gua."

 _Ah, jadi kangen_.

Hyunbin ngegas. "Demi apah!"

"TUNGTARA TUNGTARA."

Agak korslet emang si Hyungseob. Tapi dia jawab ga danta gitu cuma supaya ga kepikiran sama Woojin lagi. Akhirnya dia ngelanjutin aksinya _pass_ bola kanan-kiri.

"Hacep dah." Hyunbin terus tepuk tangan. Heboh aned nih bocah atu. "Kapan gua bisa kaya lo berdua, njir."

"Ya setelah lo nembak Kak Minhyun lah." Hyungseob kekeh kecil terus _shoot_ bola, tapi meleset.

"Kane ngomong doang."

"Belom usaha udah pesimis. Situ laki?"

"Ga gitu woi. Kak Minhyun beda dari para mantan gua."

Ya jelas beda lah. Incerannya waketos bruh.

Woojin juga pasti sependapatㅡkalo Hyungseob itu beda dibanding para mantannya.

Lah si Hyungseob walaupun pemes, boro-boro punya mantan. Dia mah naif soal cinta abstrak begituanㅡdulu sebelum kenal Woojin mikirin perut doang soalnya.

Belum lagi sejak kecil dia tuh kurang diperhatiin sama ortu karena dituntut dinas. Hyungseob makanya gampang baper begitu dapet perhatian lebihㅡmanjanya suka keluarㅡjadi langsung sayang banget sama Woojin.

Dan tentunya gampang banget baper ketika perhatian yang udah terbiasa dikasih ke dia, tiba-tiba jadi berkurang.

 _Skip._

"Ya tapi kan apa salahnya dicoba."

Hyunbin ngayunin kaki. "Gua mesti apa."

"Apa gitu kek. Kasih perhatian. Kasih kepastian." jawab Hyungseob sambil gegayaan _pass_ bola. Pikirannya gamang ke mana-mana. "Pokoknya jangan dilepas kalo udah ngaku sayang."

Hyungseob nge- _shoot_ lagi, tapi masih aja gagal. Malu banget woi mana diketawain Hyunbin.

"Payah lo." si kakel bangun dari acara duduknya.

"Ga minat basket sih."

"Pantes rata-rata." dia nepuk pucuk kepala Hyungseob, nyengir sampe telinga.

"Agak asem monyet gitu ya, Kak."

Si Hyunbin emang udah ketauan banget kalo dia anak basket, masuk tim inti barengan sama Youngmin. Kebetulan mereka sekelas juga kan.

Pokoknya _ace_ basket paling aju nais pasti Youngmin-Hyunbin. Mereka sering disebut AoKise versi idup cuma bedanya ga kopi susu. Yha.

Duo cogan itu kalo lagi tanding pasti ada aja yang berjejer di pinggir lapangan sambil jerit ricuh. Kadang sampe anarkis. Kadang sampe sinting ngajak nikah gitu, padahal dua-duanya belok cwih.

Donghyun mah tabah aja nungguin di kelas. Nanti juga si Youngmin nyamperin minta makan. Hashtag Thuglyfe.

Minhyun? Ngasih handuk sama minum sekadarnya sambil senyum malaikat.

"Keren loh, tadi gue liat lo gegayaan di lapangan sebelum bunuh diri _shoot_ di ring lawan. Besok-besok kalo ngebasket idiotnya ditinggal aja yah."

Ter- _savage_ 2k17

 _Skip_ pt.2

"Mau gua contohin?" tawar si kakel.

Yoms. Mantap jiwa.

Hyungseob belom bilang iya aja bola basketnya udah keburu direbut.

"Lo megangnya tuh kaya gini. Posisi kaki, kuda-kudanya kaya gini." Hyunbin dengan gampilnya nunjukkin pose sempurna.

 _Halo? Bisa ga kecenya turun level? Makasih._

Hyungseob udah kesemsem duluan liatin dari samping, ngangguk sok ngerti.

"Fokus ke target,"

 _Ke kamu aja gimana._

"Ke ring, ambil perhitungan, terus yaudah," Hyunbin nge- _shoot_ dan bolanya mulus jeblos ring. "Tiga poin masuk kantong."

Terus dia senyum ganteng, rentangin tangan bangga.

Hyungseob ngebuletin mulut. "KOK LO BISA SIH."

"Lo juga bisa."

"Tapi ngapa mesti pake itung-itungan coba." Hyungseob ngambil bola, gantian _dribble_ terus _shoot_.

Dan masih gagal.

"NOH." Hyungseob nunjuk-nunjuk ring kesel.

Ah, kampret. Cape ngambilin bola doang ini mah.

Hyunbin ngakak. "Payah _on point_."

"Bangsul!"

"Eh, jangan dilempar." Hyunbin nahan Hyungseob yang udah siap nampol pake bola. "Sini gua ajarin."

Gataunya si Hyunbin berdiri di belakang Hyungseob, ngarahin bocahnya supaya hadap ke ring, terus megang pergelangan tangannya.

"Gini, nih. Lo megangnya aja ga bener." kepala Hyunbin mencuat dari balik bahunya.

"A-apaan sih." Hyungseob udah kikuk duluan.

HUEHUEE.

"Jangan kaku. Udah gausah mikir yang macem-macem."

 _Kasih tau caranya coba biar ga mikir macem-macem._

Lah posisi mereka udah kek _backhug_ gitu, si Hyungseob agak tenggelem gegara kependekan. Terus tangan pake segala dipegang-pegang.

"Liat ke depan. Woi! Ke depan jan ke gua." Hyunbin noyor pipi Hyungseob supaya bocahnya sadar.

"Ehh iya apa." Hyungseob kelabakan gegara bengong depan cogan.

ADUH YANG BARUSAN KOMUK GA TUH.

Si Hyunbin malah ngetawain sampe kebentuk _eye-smile_. Gemesss. Mana muka mereka deket banget hanzeeng.

"Iya gua tau gua ganteng. Makasoy."

"Muntah pelangi." gidik Hyungseob. Sepik lagi. "Udah gece lempar elah lama banget lo kampret."

"Anyink sabar napa cabs."

"SAMPIS LO."

"YAUDAH SANA LEMPAR."

"KE MUKA LO?"

"HAHA, PENGEN TAWA."

"Berisik lo tiang." Hyungseob beneran nge- _shoot_ pake tenaga dalam.

Eh gataunya mulus masuk ring. Bocahnya langsung girang alay. Kudu loncat-loncat tengah lapangan juga kan.

"Najis lebe."

"Sirik aja jomblo." Hyungseob ngeledek terus kabur.

"Songong! Sini lo anjas gatau makasih banget nyet!" Hyunbin ikutan lari. Jadilah mereka kejar-kejaran macem bopung sambil teriak _cursing_ nyelekit.

Ga sadar aja kalo daritadi doinya Hyungseob ngeliatin dari lantai atas.

.

.

Apes banget emang. Mereka cuma mau lewat, eh gataunya di jendela besar yang ngarah ke lapangan malah nyuguhin adegan Hyunbin grepe-grepeㅡaslinya kan engga, ini di pikiran qotor Woojin ajaㅡsi cabe.

Tercyduk gitu ya. Ternyata Hyungseob gampang main belakang.

"Haha. Mampus lo, ditinggal bentar aja udah langsung ada yang ngegas." Haknyeon tawa-tawa sambil topang dagu di teralis besi.

Woojin diem. Sinis bor.

"Masih gua liatin."

"Sok tegar gitu yah." ledek Jihoon.

Bener diliatin, eh gataunya malah makin menjadi-jadi. Plis itu muka deket banget udah tinggal sosor. Lama-lama panas dong si Woojin. Mana Haknyeon-Jihoon ikut ngomporin laknat gitu.

"Ternyata Hyungseob demennya sama yang _care_ ya."

Anyink lah.

"Apa kabar doinya yang lebih suka _dating_ sama studio? Wkakak."

"Loh emang masih doi? Kalo masih doi kenapa sekarang malah menel sama yang lain?"

Terus pada ngetawain Woojin yang udah bete parah. Dalem hati Woojin lancar ngurutin penghuni kebun binatang.

"Btw, Kak Hyunbin bukannya udah punya gebetan?" sela Jihoon.

"Tapi kalo ada yang lebih mulus kenapa engga, ye kan?"

Haknyeon asli minta digiles.

"Jin, udah gausah natep sirik gitu." Jihoon ngerangkul dia. "Gausah ada pikiran buat labrak ato santet. Hyungseob ntar malah marah calonnya diapa-apain."

"Maksud lo calon apaan njing?"

Nah kan.

Kesulut juga si Woojin. _Tone_ bicaranya berubah berat.

"Antisipasi aja." Haknyeon angkat bahu, nyengir kecil. "Yaelah, selo. Kak Hyunbin gabakal nikung lo."

"Dia engga, tapi Hyungseob iya."

Kurang ampas apa coba mereka. Makin doyan aja nistain Woojin.

"Bacot. Koid kek lo semua."

"Ya amplop Woojinkuh sayanq, gabole _cursing_." Jihoon ngakak keras sambil guncangin bahu temennya.

"Mohon bersabar, ini ujian."

"Jin, serius. Lo ngelakuin ini kan demi rencana. Biar aja."

Woojin cuma ngedengus. Dia masih gabisa ngelepas pandangan dari Hyungseob yang malah loncat-loncat seneng gitu. Bahagia banget jadi gemes.

Kangen Woojin tuh nguyel-nguyelin si ayang.

Eh dianya malah kejar-kejaran macem di film India bareng cogan lain.

Bangsul.

Kitati tapi masih pinter masang tampang bomat, akhirnya dia ngekor Haknyeon-Jihoon buat terus jalan. Mereka ngelewatin gitu aja studio _dance_ yang pintunya dikunci, karena emang hari ini gaada jadwal latihan. Tujuan mereka atap. Mau bolos.

Yap, Woojin bohong ke Hyungseob.

.

.

.

.

Masuk istirahat, Hyungseob baru nyesel kenapa dia ga nurut omongan Woojin. Bukannya ke UKS malah main basket, kakinya makin nyut-nyutan parah.

Alhasil selama pelajaran Hyungseob ringis-ringis risih kakinya ditempelin koyo sama Euiwoong. Tapi tetep aja ga lupa sama rutinitas tidur cantik di tengah pelajaran.

Semenjak ngobrol sama Hyunbin, Hyungseob jadi lega pikiran. Hyunbin mungkin gatau sekaligus ga nyadar, tapi bocah itu udah ngebantu banget Hyungseob untuk ngelupain masalah dia sama doi.

Tapi pulang sekolah baru deh gamon lagi.

Sebenernya tadi diajak nginep di rumah Hyunmin buat tanding konsol sekalian _free_ WiFi, tapi Hyungseob nolak padahal asli lagi pengen banget.

Alasannya klasik. Mau boncengan sama si doi ga peka, si doi tjinteh.

Kan tadi pagi dijanjiin bakal dianter balik, tapi liat aja sekarang Woojin gaada kabar.

Hyungseob nunggu sendirian di lobi. Sekarang Woojin kebiasaan banget ga bales LINE, Hyungseob capek sendiri nyepaminnya. Jadi dia diem aja nunggu sambil main _game_.

Setengah jam, bocahnya gondok.

"BANGSYADH."

Hyungseob ngelonjak dari duduk jongkoknya. Dia _cursing_ panjang lebar sambil liatin hapenya yang rame notif dari OA doang.

"Sialan banget sihhh MATEK AE LO NJIR." akhirnya dia jalan. Ga sudi pulang malem cuma gegara nungguin cowo tukang ngegantungin.

Gaada harapan lagi sama Woojin mah. Sekarang udah berubah. Udah ga sayang lagi.

Hyungseob kurang ngundang kali ya, udah ga semok lagi makanya Woojin ganti prioritas. Hyungseob laik lidi gitu gegara akhir-akhir ini kebanyakan _skip_ makan.

Atau Hyungseob kurang mulus? Dia kebanyakan stres makanya sekarang kucel lecek kurang setrikaan.

Lama-lama males juga mikirin Woojin. _Emang Woojin mikirin dia?_

Jadi pengen sama yang lain aja deh.

Hyungseob nyampe gerbang sekolah, dia nunggu lagi sebentar disituㅡsiapa tau Woojin bales. Gataunya engga juga.

Hyungseob ngeluh karena artinya mesti gocek duit lagi buat naik bus, tapi tiba-tibaㅡ

 **BRRUMMMM!**

Suara riuh membahana motor ngagetin dia. Pengang anju.

"Seob." sapa Woojin. Bocahnya dateng naik _ducati_ , berhenti pas banget di depan doi. Seragam sama dasinya berantakan.

"Ehh." Hyungseob pangling.

Najis ganteng banget.

WOI ANYENK VISUALNYA BIKIN LEMAH TAU GA.

Udah kaya pangeran kuda putih gitu ya jemput inces pas lagi keadaan tak terduga. Superhero tamvan kan emang datengnya belakangan. Hyungseob nahan jerit lahir batin.

Mau ga mau senyum terkembang. Tapi baru juga mau ngomong, udah dicerocosin duluan.

"Seob, sori ye aku gabisa nganter. Serius lagi mepet banget nih mau ke rumah Samuel. Mesti gercep." Woojin ngomongnya ngebut gitu.

"Hah?" Hyungseob pura-pura lolot.

"Ya pokoknya aku gabisa anter kamu."

Fak.

Senyumnya sirna. "Tapi kanㅡ"

"Sori. Kamu pulang sendiri bisa kan?"

Hyungseob hening.

Dari gerbang keluar Haknyeon sama Jihoon naik motor beriringan. Ya lord itu aja mereka masih bisa nganter balik doi masing-masing, masa Woojin malah ngebuang dia?

Oh gitu. Sekarang dia bener-bener udah ga penting buat Woojin.

"Nahloh mampus. Udah ya, Seob. Udah ditungguin. Kamu hati-hati di jalan! Daah!"

"Eh, tunggu, Jinnieㅡ"

Tapi Woojin seenak dengkul keburu ngegas motornya pergi. Tai lah mana debunya nyemprot muka dia semua. Gatau diri emang.

Hyungseob bahkan belum jawab apa-apa, belom minta penjelasan. Ga dikecup, peluk, atau pegangan tangan, dan dia udah sendirian.

Hyungseob gigit bibir. _Ditinggalin lagi, ya?_

Dia kecewa pake banget.

Dia iri pake banget.

Iri sama Haknyeon-Jihoon yang masih bisa _care_ , iri sama Euiwoong-Jinyoung yang masih bisa disayang.

Iri kenapa Woojin-Hyungseob gabisa lagi kaya mereka.

Gabisa lagi kaya dulu.

Ternyata mau semanis apapun hubungan tetep aja ada sepatnya. Tetep aja komentar orang tentang mereka yang gabakal langgeng jadi kenyataan.

Tetep aja mau semunafik apapun Hyungseob berpikir bahwa _mereka_ bakal baik-baik aja, kenyataannya sekarang udah di ujung tanduk.

Mau nangis tapi maluㅡkan harus tegar bor jadi lanang. Akhirnya dia bener jalan sendiri ke halte. Di jalan hening, nyesek, kepikiran sama omongan dan muka watados Woojin.

Gaada rasa bersalahnya samsek njir. Dia kira Hyungseob bakal _forever alright_ gitu?

Di jalan Hyungseob bertarung sama air mata tapi sayang masih kalah. Dasar lemah dasar payah. Dia buru-buru ngusap air di pelupuk sambil sesegukkan kecil terus balik natap ke depan.

 _Ah, gini nih kalo pernah sayang melebihi batas._

Lagi sibuk sama pikirannya sendiri, Hyungseob ga sadar ada yang jalan deket dia.

"Woi!"

"Anjjjjjiiiiirrr." Hyungseob jerit tertahan pas bahunya ditepok keras dan Hyunbin teriak di telinganya.

"Lebe deh."

"APAAN SIH, COT." ngegas gitu si Hyungseob sampe nabok.

"Weh, selo dong." Hyunbin nyengir sambil ngeringis. Tabokan Hyungseob dahsyat gitu.

Dia _stay cool_ lanjut jalan di sebelah si dede gemes. Tapi Hyungseob malah diem aja, kan jadi jadi bingung. Ga biasanya.

"Napa sih? Buluk gitu."

Belagu.

"Makasih loh." dengus Hyungseob.

"Yup, _urwell._ " Hyunbin senyum.

"Satu lagi, kalo nyamperin cuma buat nginjek harga diri mending sono dah. Jalanan luas."

"Aduuduuu jahat." malah makin gencar ngejek.

"Kak, plis."

"Ditinggalin Woojin, hm?" kata Hyunbin telak.

Si anyink emang. Langsung jleb ngena gitu ya bor. Hyungseob narik nafas panjang. "Bacot ih."

"Lo nangis ya."

"Opek."

"Najisin tau ga lo. Gue nanya baik-baik."

"Buat apa lo tau? Mau ngerendahin gua ga laki?!" cetus Hyungseob marah.

"Engga, gua cuma takut lo ditangisin sama cowok ga guna."

Hyungseob tertohok.

Wow, aenjeaye. Ampas abis. Gimana kalo cowok ga guna itu ternyata doi lo sendiri? Hatinya nyeri ketika berpikir; _apa bener Woojin sebrengsek itu?_

Dengan mata yang lagi-lagi nampung air, Hyungseob berusaha keras supaya suaranya ga bergetar pas dia bales. "Makasih, tapi gausah repot."

Dan dia lanjut diem. Hyunbin ngehela nafas berat.

"Lo ga sama Woojin?"

"Ya kalo ama Woojin gua ga mesti pulang naik kaki gini kan." Hyungseob muter mata males. Tapi ga boong kalo dia baper sama omongannya.

"Iya juga yah."

"Lo juga tumbenan jalan?"

Hyunbin malah setengah ketawa. Hyunbin ngernyit. "Volvo gua kemaren dipegang rakjel makanya langsung gua taro di _car wash_."

Najis kirain ada apa. Hyungseob masang muka jijik. "O aza ya kan."

Eh si Hyunbin malah lanjut ketawa. Hyungseob diemin, bodo ntar juga ilang sendiri jurignya.

"Lo ntar malem free ga."

"Mau apa."

"Gua _booking_." cetus Hyunbin.

Hyungseob keselek liurnya sendiri. "Bajing. Ga humor ga otak dua-duanya bobrok banget sih lo."

"Canda elah."

"Lo minta gua tawain gitu?"

"Seob, engga gitu dih." Hyunbin jalan ke depan, ngeliatin muka sewot Hyungseob dan bibirnya yang manyun akibat kesel. Gemesin banget dah.

"Maksudnya tuh bantuin gua nyari kado buat calon."

"Loㅡapa?"

"Kan tanggal 9 besok Kak Minhyun ultah."

Hyungseob tertegun.

Lah iya, ga sadar besok dia sendiri udah mesti kurang umur aja.

Tapi coba liat, sepanjang minggu dia bahkan ga ngabisin satu waktu yang seenggaknya 'berkesan' sama Woojin. Sepanjang minggu kerjaannya baper sama disakitin doang njing.

Satu pertanyaan, kenapa mesti sama dia? Kenapa Hyunbin ga pergi sama bocah Justice League lain yang jelas lebih kenal deket?

Hyungseob ngulum bibirㅡkebiasaan kalo lagi ragu. "Kayanya gua gabisa deh."

"Kenapa?"

 _Karena gua pernah janji gabakal mau jalan keluar kalo ga sama Jinnie._

Pengen langsung ngomong gitu, tapi seketika nuraninya bergulat. Ngapain juga mikirin janji itu padahal Woojin sendiri sering ngelupain janjinya? Busuk semua.

Lagian malem ini dia mau ngarepin apaan? Diapel doi? Halah brengsek di _chat_ aja engga.

Muak sama konsep 'janji-ingkar-minta maaf' yang selama ini diusung Woojin. Itu cuma bikin dia makin keliatan gampanganㅡapalagi kalo terus-terusan kena ke perangkap yang sama. Hyungseob jelas benci dianggap begitu walau sama doinya sendiri.

"Engga. Sori, typo mulut. Gua ikut."

"Serius?" tanya Hyunbin. Agak kaget juga sih.

Yang ditanya diem sejenak. Lagi-lagi ngulum bibir.

Masih ada ruang kecil di hatinya yang pengen dia bertahan sama kepercayaan hubungan mereka walau cuma secuil, tapi apa daya rasa kecewa udah nelen dia bulat-bulat.

"Iya. Gua ikut kemana pun lo pergi."

Hyunbin senyum tipis. "Ntar malem gua jemput. Gausah nanya tempatnya dimana."

Hyungseob ngangguk gamang.

Mereka sampe di halte. Bus tujuan Hyungseob langsung datengㅡmereka beda tujuan jadi otomatis Hyunbin masih harus nunggu. Begitu si adek kelas mau masuk bus, Hyunbin nahan tangannya.

"Seob."

"Ya?"

Mendadak ketar-ketir gitu yah dipegang cogan. Mana natap langsung ke matanya khidmat banget lagi. Hyungseob ngontrol hati.

"Makasih." kata Hyunbin.

Bangke ini maksudnya apa ya lord.

Hyungseob akhirnya ngebales senyum sejuta watt Hyunbin dengan segaris senyum ga ikhlas terus buru masuk bus. Kali ini beneran hamdalah ga mesti berdiri lagi. Suasana hening banget syalan bikin Hyungseob makin larut aja sama perasaan.

Ga danta banget sampis. Labil banget sih jadi manusia. Hyungseob ga ngerti kenapa dia bisa segampil itu nyantol sama Hyunbin sedangkan si doi malah ditinggalin.

Lah kan dia juga ditinggalin? Harusnya bakal b aja dong.

Bisa dibilang ini kaya aksi balas dendam. Siapa bilang Hyungseob gabisa ikutan ganti prioritas? Biar sama-sama mampus ae sih.

Pokoknya Hyungseob bener-bener lagi gamau kena kaitan sama si gingsul. Biarin aja keluyuran, Hyungseob juga bakal ngebales.

Capek. Mau nangis. Mau tidur. Mau makan.

Dari _headset_ keputer lagu _Daybreak_ dan Hyungseob langsung nutup mata.

Ternyata tetep aja ya. Mau dia lari sejauh apapun, semuanya bakal sama. Buktinya begitu lagu nyampe _reff_ , Hyungseob gabisa ngerasain hal apapun selain nyesek berlebih.

Kangen Woojin.

.

.

.

.

 _ **swipe**_

* * *

 **Cuap-cuap** :

HOLA. KAMBEK. TAPI PAKE SEGALA SEPIK KARENA TERNYATA GA TWO-SHOOTS HUAHAHAHAAA

Gue kira ini bakal simpel, tapi malah jadi panjang banget kalo mesti disatuin nyampe epilog jadi mending sampe panas-panasnya aja dulu. haha. maafkeun yang lama banget update, faktor rl sih jadi tolong maklum.

hmmmm... mau ngomong apa lagi ya...? Maapin juga belom bisa bales review, tapi gue baca atu-atu kok sampe diulang malah saking senengnya UTUTUTUUU aku cinta kalyan muAH!

OIYA SOB, BARU AJA DIUMUMIN NAMA FANDOM NYA WANNAONE YEAAAAAAA WANNABLE CIHUY.

Pokoknya lagi banyak banget apdet. WannaOne GO, 1st Look Magazine (sumpah ini bangsyad banget ya lord puja kerang ajaibbbbb kenapa bisa ada manusia2 seganteng gitu gile bor gakuku akutuuuu), dekaka.

Satu lagi. why makin banyak yang lyke samaㅡapa nyebutnyaㅡpankwink? aku terkejut tapi gapapa juga sih suka suka orang mau demen apa. kemaren bilang niatnya mau bikin WinkDeep kan? tapi plot yang nyangkut di kepala malah lebih cocok buat cast GuanHo gimandos. labil banget mau dipublish apa engga. masih kapan-kapan juga sih. saran plot buat WinkDeep coba saaayyyy~

Udah deh. segitu aja. banyak bacot padahal apdet lama. Makasih atas waktunya ngebaca fic nista iniㅡsenista _dark past_ nya si gingsul ye gakkk? wkakakakak mo tawa.

 **RnR** nya jangan lupa yaaa!

.

.

-07072017, 13.15

 _tanggal cantik nih. oiya bentaran aku ultah loch hueHUE_


End file.
